


No Answer

by Cool_Summers_Breeze



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I regret it...but I don't..., I'll check/review/make better/etc this later...probably, M/M, aokaga - Freeform, dumb plotbunny, im sorry, there's a bit of language (F word..)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2909015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Summers_Breeze/pseuds/Cool_Summers_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was a firefighter. Three months ago he didn't make it out. Aomine still can't move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorrrrrryyyyy!!!! I had this thought stuck in my head for so long and I had to write it. It’s pretty slap dash but hopefully it might mean something to someone. I’ll try to clean it all up at some point in the future. Get my friend to beta it. I regret it but I don’t…(Feel free to give pointers and reviews – the more I learn the better I can make my stories…and the better my English grade gets…meh)

No Answer

 

 

Aomine walked in the door at the end of his shift down at the station.

“Yo, Taiga! I’m home! Miss me?”

There was no answer. There hadn’t been in three months.

“Is dinner ready yet? I’m starving.”

He took out a microwave meal from the cupboard, careful not to bump and mess up the boxes and plates Taiga had always put away so neatly.

They would stay as neat as the day he left them there.

“It was another long day today. First, we come in and are called straight out again and what for? An old Granny who was babysitting her grandkid lost the kid and we spent a full hour looking for the brat. Turns out the kid was 25 years old and hadn’t been living there for like 4 years, Then there was this one lady who kept calling about her cat about to give birth, I mean what the fuck? Call a vet! Are you fucking stupid? We got at least three prank calls this afternoon and I had so much fucking paper work after all this I swear I was dying…”

He trailed off.

“How was your day? Were there any fires?” He looked over his shoulder at the empty sofa.

No reply. No summary of how the day went, no stories to share, no late night cuddling on the sofa laughing and bickering while watching old Basketball matches from their high school days.

He was met with only silence.

Aomine could feel his throat constricting and his eyes watering.

He slowly stood up and walked into their bedroom.

He slipped into one of Taiga’s favourite old tee-shirts and climbed into bed.

He curled up under the covers, Taiga’s side of their bed, inhaling what little of his scent still lingered in the sheets. Aomine let the tears fall freely.

“Kagami…” His voice no more than a choked whisper“…I love you.”

 

There was no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
